With the widespread use of digital consumer electronic image-capturing devices such as digital cameras and camera/video phones, the size of each consumers' digital image collections continue to increase very rapidly. As such collections grow ever larger and increasingly more unwieldy, a person is less able to handle the sheer volume of images in these collections.
Each individual photographer may capture hundreds or perhaps thousands of digital photographs and videos at a single event (such as a wedding or a party) using an image-capturing device. Later, sometimes long after the event is over, the individual photographer may organize the many captured photographs by manually sifting through them using the available conventional approaches for doing so.
After each individual photographer painstakingly cobbles together their “best” photographs from their personal stockpile of such phonographs taken at a particular event, the best collective result is a group of the subjectively “best” photographs for each photographer. For example, with ten photographers at an event, there will be ten groups of each photographer's “best” photographs. There is no single collection of the “best” photographs from all of the photographers.
Accordingly, there is no existing solution to produce and see a single group of the “best” photographs selected from a collection of photographs taken by multiple photographers at a particular event.